


Tripping and Falling for Ya

by runa_baby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: All characters outside of the main ship are just mentioned, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Feelings Realization, I dont know how to use onimonipias or however its spelled, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runa_baby/pseuds/runa_baby
Summary: Toko realizes her feelings like a loser.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Hagakure Yasuhiro
Kudos: 11





	Tripping and Falling for Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I originaly had he/him pronouns for chihiro but the person that I'm borderline posting this for uses they and she for them so yes I did change it.

It was gym and Toko had to do some laps.  
It was supposed to be a free day but those that did worse than the others had to run 3 laps. Along her was Hifumi, Byakuya, Naegi and Celeste. She didn't really care. She brought this onto herself for being so fat and disgusting. It's what was best for her. 

She didn't think there would be any distractions. On any other day she would be trying to keep up with Byakuya but she didn't seem to care about him a lot these days. In fact Byakuya wasn't even running. He was just walking leisurely and talking to Celeste. They were way behind Toko who was jogging but she was way behind Hifumi and Naegi who seemed to be racing almost.  
  
As Toko was jogging she heard cheers coming from the field that the track wrapped around. Leon and Hagekure seemed to be praising Chihiro, who had just scored a goal in the soccer game they all were playing. Leon had lifted them onto his shoulders and Hagekure gave them a high ten. 

Hagekure Yasuhiro. Toko was unsure about how she felt about him. They had shared a few moments together. There was the "relaxation" session they both shared and of course the time he offered to wash her and he spent 10 minutes telling Toko how amazing she was. She had dreams about that day. Strange dreams. 

She was well aware of his feeling for her. She just didn't feel the same. And yet, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. The way his dark chocolate eyes turned into honey when the sun bounced off of them. The way his arms flexed when pulling someone into a hug. The way his nose scrunched in disgust when the rubber band in his hair popped. 

It reminded Toko of when she had suggested she lend him one of her hair ties. He just sat in front of her as to ask her to put it in herself. So she did. She had scratched his head a bit. It was an accident but Hiro had seemed to lean into the touch. So she continued to scratch it head. Eventually he had just nestled into the crook of her shoulder. They were so close at that time. Part of her just wishes she had leaned down and 

"Woah-" 

𝗗𝗼𝗼𝗳 

The stumbling of her feet and the way her face slid on the ground was more than enough to catch Toko out of her daze. 

Maybe she should just stay down here. face down. 

"Toukocchi, you are okay?" 

Fuck

Large hands helped her up. She had covered her face with her own, hiding the bruises on her face and the blush on her face from her previous thoughts. 

"Toukocchi?" 

"It's nothing" 

"Let me see-" 

"It's nothing!" 

"Toko, let me see" 

The lowness of his voice mixed with the lack of her nickname really caught her off guard and she let Hiro remove her hands from her face. She had a cut on her cheekbone and forehead. As well as some minor scrapes on her arms. 

As Hiro examined Toko's face he leaned in to see exactly what was wrong with her face so he didn't miss anything. He thought nothing of it. He just wanted to see if she was okay. Toko on the other hand. She was still calming down from her daydream and having the boy in question this close to her face honestly didn't help. 

"You have to be more careful, I swear you're a total airhead sometimes" 

"Oh th-that's rich coming from you, you p-palm tree" 

That's when Hiro made eye contact. That little snarky comment that made him realize something. Something that made him smirk. 

"Are you blushing?" 

Toko panicked. Yes, she was but not because of this. Well not entirely. 

"N-no! This is my natural complexion so lay off!" 

She had to change the topic somehow. So. 

"And, don't call me that." 

Hiro looked confused at this. 

"What do you mean?" 

"That name you called me just now. Don't call me that" 

Okay, nooow he understood. 

"But--that's your name" 

"Yeah, and I hate it. So don't call me that" 

More of that unbearable smirking. 

"So... You like it when i call you Toukocchi?" 

"Whatever!" was the last thing Toko could utter before she started jogging again. actually it was more like sprinting. 

"I love her" Hiro chuckled.


End file.
